User blog:IceCreamFanatic2001/Parker Family ( Fanon Season 24 )
This episode is my very first adopted child episode. You guys can give me an idea for the kids, the countries ( only the ones I did not do yet ), their ages ( has to be the same ages, except the Japan children ), and type in their behavior. If they are well-behaved or an amok runner. If you choose amok runner, type in what they do that is bad. Any name except the ones I used or planned to use. I planned to use Jennifer Parker, her age will be 5, she is well-behaved and she is adopted from Venezuela. This episode is from the US, the location is Alexandria, Scranton, PA, the nanny is Jennifer Gardener and the family is very big! Parents Jenny Parker and Ian Parker, both 24. They have over 56+ children from different countries. They are: Children from China Side Note: These children are 3 years old! DO NOT CHANGE THE AGES! 1. Jessica Parker-Is well-behaved. 2. Kayla Parker-Curses in Chinese when she could not get her own way and throws tantrums for toddlers. 3. Kimmy Parker-Is a mommy's helper and is well-behaved. 4. Lobo Parker-Curses in Chinese, throws fits for toddlers, abuses his siblings' toys, and is violent towards animals. 5. Jenna Parker-Is well-behaved. Children from Japan Side Note: All of these children are 8 years old and one is 7 years old. All of them are well-behaved but Diego. Do not choose them, I am the creator of this really big Series 24 episode, not you! The admins, if you think these Japanese children are too young, you can change their ages to 9 or 10 if you want. This group has 3 kids. ''' 1. Camryn Parker-Is well-behaved but she is starting to pick up on Diego's bad behavior. She is 8 years old. 2. Diego Parker-Is the worst child you could have ever encounter. He curses in Japanese, throws fits for toddlers and shows obscene gestures. He is 7 years old. 3. Bella Parker-Is also well-behaved. She helps her mom speak Japanese. She stops Diego from misbehaving. She is 8 years old. Children from Germany '''Side Note: All of the kids except Cecile is well-behaved. All of them are 5 years old. 1. Lotte Parker-Is more nicer than Loote Bones and is always mature. 2. Cecile Parker-Is the only one in the Germany kids that is the amok runner. She curses in German, throws fits for toddlers and is out of control. 3. Madeline Parker-Is well-behaved. She was made fun of by Cecile for having ADHD. Children from United Kingdom Side Note: All of these children are well-behaved. They are 2 years old. There are 7 kids. 1. Michelle Parker-Is well-behaved. 2. John Parker-Is well-behaved. 3. Mira Parker-Is well-behaved. She watches The Princess and the Goblin because her middle name is Lootie and her middle name is just the same as Princess Irene's nurse/nanny. 4. Orla Parker-Is well-behaved. 5. Mary-Anne Parker-Is well-behaved. 6. Zoe Parker-Helps her family and is well-behaved. 7. Khalin Parker-Is well-behaved. Children from France Side Note: All of the children except Irelyn are amok runners. There are 10 kids. All of them are 4 years old. 1. Hunter Parker-Curses in French, throws fits for toddlers, makes racist remarks about princesses, runs around naked, shows obscene gestures and is aggressive. 2. Irelyn Parker-Is the most well-behaved out of the France kids. 3. Kaylee Parker-Smartmouths, does not listen or do as she is told and hits her parents. Not to mention she throws fits for toddlers and curses in French. 4. Naomi Parker-Curses in French and attacks Irelyn. 5. Teylan Parker-Steals from stores, curses in French, throws fits for toddlers and scratches the well-behaved Parker kids. 6. Hayden Parker-Is aggressive and disrespectful towards his mother. 7. Eliza Parker-Curses in French and is always rude. 8. Melly Parker-Throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers and curses in French. 9. Serenity Parker-Is rude and does not listen. 10. Nicole Parker-Do not listen, smartmouths, bully her siblings. Children from Brazil Side note: First group to be triplets. All of them but Kent are well-behaved. They are all 12 years old. 1. Jenny Parker-Is well-behaved. 2. Kent Parker-Curses in Portuguese, throws fits for toddlers and spits. 3. Cally Parker-Is a mommy's helper and is well-behaved. Children from Italy Side note: All of the kids except Kailina are amok runners. They are quadruplets and are all 6 years old. All of them are girls. 1. Kailina Parker-Is the most polite out of the four. 2. Bethany Parker-Curses in Italian and throws fits for toddlers. 3. Giana Parker-Curses in Italian and does not listen. 4. Kate Parker-Lies, curses in Italian, throws fits for toddlers and shoplifts. Children from India Side note: There was only 1 child and it is well-behaved. She is 4 years old. 1. Laylee Parker-is well behaved and listens and do as she is told to do. Children from Russia Side notes: They are sextuplets and all of them but Yvonne are well-behaved. They are all 5 years old. Katie is the only sextuplet that is 18 years old instead of 5. 1. Paulina Parker-Is well-behaved. 2. Yvonne Parker-Curses in Russian, throws fits for toddlers and is bossy. 3. Katie Parker-Is well-behaved and is allowed to work as a third parent when her parents are at work. 4. Seilah Parker-Is well-behaved but her parents are worried about her because she is starting to pick up on Yvonne's bossy habits. 5. Beatrice Parker-Is well-behaved and tells her parents if her amok running Parker siblings do bad stuff so that they can take care of it. 6. Veronica Parker-Is well-behaved. Children from Canada Side Note: The kids are well-behaved but Kyle. They are all 10 years old. There are 2 kids, making them twins. 1. Orla Parker-Is well-behaved. 2. Kyle Parker -Does not listen, curses in French and throws fits for toddlers. Children from Australia Side Note: Jared and Kim are well-behaved but not the rest of their siblings. They are also sextuplets. They are all 7 years old. 1. Gina Parker-Curses, does not listen, smartmouths. 2. Jared Parker-Is well-behaved. 3. Kim Parker-Is also well-behaved. 4. Dora Parker-Stays out after curfew and throws fits for toddlers. 5. Kenna Parker-Throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers and is always angry. 6. Sally Parker-Shows obscene gestures and is aggressive. Children from Thailand Side Note: All of the kids but Tyler are well-behaved. They are triplets. They are all 7 years old. ''' 1. Taylor Parker-Is well-behaved. 2. Tyler Parker-Throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers and curses in Thai. 3. Tia Parker-Is well-behaved. Children from South Korea '''Note: All of these kids but Kristin are amok runners here. OK. All of them are 5. 1. Kristin Parker-Is the most behaved out of the 3. 2. Emily Parker-Is very rude and obscene. 3. Deanna Parker-Curses in Korean and throws fits for toddlers. Children from Spain Side Note: There is only one kid from Spain and she is the amok runner. She is 3 years old. 1. Vera Parker-Curses in Spanish and attacks Laylee. Children from Mexico Side note: Tristin is the only one that is well-behaved. 1. Tristin Parker-Is nice compared to his siblings. 2. Kevin Parker-Curses in Spanish and throws fits for toddlers. 3. Tisa Parker-Curses in Spanish and throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers. Children from Indonesia Side Note: Faith, Gia, Andi and Francessca are the only kids in this group. They are all well-behaved. They are different ages. They are 2 years old ( Andi ), 8 years old ( Gia ), 7 years old ( Faith ) and 3 years old ( Francessca ). Children from Turkey Side note: Only one kid. She is the amok runner. She is 8 years old. 1. Gabrielle Parker-Curses in Turkish and does not listen. Children from Netherlands All but Devin are well-behaved. They are six years old. Bold 'means the amok running children. They are quadruplets. The kids are Michela, Ji Sing, 'Devin, and Nina. Children from Saudi Arabia Kids are teens. They are all 17 years old. 1. Kyle Parker -Smokes cigars but is mostly well-behaved. 2. Cayla Parker ( Saudi Arabia )-Constantly misbehaves and refuses to get off the computer. 3. Lillith Parker ( Saudi Arabia )-Does drugs, curses in Arabian and does not listen or do as she's told. 4. Zara Parker ( Saudi Arabia )-Is stubborn and writes an offensive message to her family. Trivia *Irelyn's favorite color is pink. *Irelyn has the same brain mixed with Irelyn from Daniels Family. *Irelyn's favorite types of characters are princesses. *Hayden has the same brain mixed with Hayden from Bowersock Family. *Gabrielle has the same brain mixed with Gabrielle from Cantoni Family. * List of children who got nothing but coal in their stockings for Christmas 2056 1. Lobo and Kayla from the China quintuplets. .2. Diego from the Japan triplets. 3. The France kids except Irelyn. 4. Kent from the Brazil triplets. 5. The Italy Quadruplets except Kailina. 6. Yvonne from the Russia sextuplets. 7. Kyle from the Canada twins. 8. The Austrilian sextuplets except Jared and Kim. 9. Tyler from the Thailand triplets 10. The South Korea triplets except Kristin. 11. Vera from Spain. 12. The Mexico triplets except Tristin. 13. Gabrielle from Turkey. 14. Devin from the Netherlands quadruplets. 15. The Saudi Arabian quadruplets except Kyle. amok runner Category:Blog posts